It's just a fancy word for mermaid
by waterrelic
Summary: Abby Tyler, age 12 really just want's a normal life. But, when she is draged back to the ministry of science and re- becomes a human hibrid project, meets Astro, Doctor O'shay, and everyone else. She's gunna have to kiss NORMAL LIFE goodbye. Well again. Cover art belongs to Starshinebeast at Deviantart who drew Abby for me
1. My name is Abby and welcome to my life

Sooo, yah I'm new! This is my first fan fic ever! I'm still learning the ropes and everything, so helpful little reviews would come in handy!

Disclamerness: I don't own anything except for my OC :3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"To the left, to the left. Everything you owns in the box to the left!" I sang, jumping up and down on my big trampoline. I made weird conga line movements with my arms to my singing. My blond hair bounced up and down with my jumping. "Abby! For goodness sakes you should be getting ready! Didn't I tell you we're going out to meet someone very important today?" Yelled my mother from our sliding glass backdoor. 'Important?' That perked my interest. I got off my trampoline and went inside as my mom asked. As I changed out of my dirty clothes I went over possible candidates in my head. I got out a clean shirt and a pair of unriped skinny jeans. I threw my hair into a high ponytail, and fixed up my make-up. What? That's the best it got with me! I paused, and looked at myself in the mirror I had hanging above my dresser. "If it's someone important, then it must also be formal." I thought aloud. I took out my nose stud and eyebrow piercing. Nodding in satisfaction I walked down stairs to meet my mother. "So…. Who am I meeting?" I asked excitedly. "Doctor O'shay!" she said proudly. 'Interest lost' I thought to myself. I mean sure, there would be the chance to meet 'Astor Boy' or whatever but, I not into that stuff. When Doctor Tenma was head of the ministry of science, one of his projects was trying to make human hybrids. Most of them were fails except for the Pisces/ human hybreds which is just a fancy way of saying mermaid. Great job, you made a mythical creature! Someone give them a prize! So, because I'm a picas/ human hybrid (mermaid) I've never been able to go into a body of water without my fish geans kicking in, and you all can figure out the rest. I sighed inwardly. 'This should be fun!' I thought sarcastically.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I have to give it to them.' I thought, I hadn't been here since Doctor Tenma was in charge and it does look different. More happy? Less, take over the world with words nobody can understand? Something along those lines….. "Well, you must be Abigail Tyler. Welcome to the Ministry Of Science!" I turned around to see a portly man with white hair and a big nose. Doctor O' shay. I smiled back at him "Doctor O'shay, It's nice to meet you!" I chimed. I could be very charismatic if I wanted to, it just took too much work. "Doctor O'shay!" called a boy with unmistakable black spiky hair, running to us in a school uniform, waving at Doctor O'shay. 'Hmmm,' I thought ' so I did end um meeting Astor boy after all.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

K so that's where I'm leaving if off at. I am debating on if I should put the next chapter in Astor's POV…


	2. Meeting Astro and compony

OK, so here is how I'm most likely going to be updating. Monday and Wednesday will (if nothing changes) be the days I will update. -To Mangacarter, Thank you! Your tips came in handy!- To icytina21, your tip made this chapter SO much easier to write! And to the offer, thanks- but I don't know how to get a beta, nor how msg. - To an anonymous reviewer I'm going more into depth in this chapter about mermaids so no worries - I loved all the reviews, they made me really want to update faster! Well to the chapter!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zoron's P.O.V ;3

I ran behind older brother as we ran through the halls of the M.O.S (ministry of science). "Where are we going big brother?" I panted trying to keep up with him. "We're off to go meet Doctor O'shay! He says we're meeting someone special." Astro exclaimed. As we ran into the atrium we could see Doctor O'shay talking to someone we couldn't see. "Doctor O'shay!" Astro called waving to him. I fell behind as Astro put on a burst of speed to reach Doctor O'shay. As we got closer we got a better look at who Doctor O'shay was talking to. She was a girl not much older than Astro maybe 12? 13? Her long blond hair was tied up into a high pony tail. It bounced and swished side to side as she talked to Doctor O'shay. "Hi!", she called to us turning her large grey eyes onto us. "Ow! Big brother, don't stop so suddenly!" I complained rubbing my head. The girl laughed at this and Astro's cheeks turned dark red. "Astro, Zoron this is Abby she's an experiment from the 'Hybrid' project." Do you remember me telling you guys about that?" Said Doctor O'shay. "Oh yah, didn't you say that the only real success was the picsus/ human one?" I piped up asking. "It's picas, and yes. Doctor O'shay was explaining how he wanted to find out why I was one of the few to survive. Then, if everything goes according to plan, I'll be joining Astro on an underwater exabtion of some of the deeper parts of the ocean" Abby explained happily. "What? You- and- me? Together?" Stuttered Astro. "I mean not that I wouldn't want to go out with you. I mean not that I want to- go… out. I mean, I'd love to go out- with you- on an exhibition." Astro said. He sighed and said" Doctor O'shay, I have a lot of homework that I need to start, so….." He ran off leaving a heavy silence behind him. Abby broke the silence and said "So, Zoron could you show me around? I could answer any questions you might have." she offered. "Great! Nobody knows this place better than me!" I gloated. "I should come too, so I can show you where you'll be sleeping." Doctor O'shay said. "OK, what do you want to know?" asked Abby as we started down a hallway. "Gills or lungs?" shot Doctor O'shay, "It never said in the report." "I have both, see when I'm on land my gills close up, and vice versa below water. Also, I have a higher concentration of red blood cells, to hold more oxygen. See, the deeper the water, the harder it is to grab oxygen from the water. That's when the oxygen stored in the red blood cells comes in handy." Stated Abby. During all of this Doctor O'shay had been taking notes. " Interesting, now-" said Doctor O'shay but I cut in "Why is your hair so long?" I asked "Preference, but it's also hollow. Like plan bear hair, see temperatures underwater are sometimes much colder, so the extra insulation helps." Abby answered. "Really? They didn't say anything like that in the report I got!" Doctor O'shay said. "Well, I wouldn't think so, most of this stuff didn't happen over night!" Abby said rolling her eyes. "The Ministry of Science only witnessed half of it. When their experiments started to die off, they gave up." She spat. "Um… what color is your tail?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Abby sighed "Sorry, my tail color matches my natural hair color, so a kind of golden color. Also it creates a type of oil? Yah that sounds right, and that helps me slip through the water." Abby said. "Thank you Abby that was very helpful, now here is where you'll be sleeping." Doctor O'shay said as we walked into a tank room. I watched her face drop but only for a split second before she picked back up her carefree smile. ' I wonder what that was about.' I thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night we invited Abby over for dinner, we were sitting around the T'V when it happened. "We're sorry to interrupt this program with breaking news. Judy Collins was found dead earlier today. Autopsy confirms that she drowned, even though her body was not found near any water. This has now been the 5th death along similar lines this week. Police are now getting involved. All victims were found alone and somewhere dark. The killer doesn't seem to have a pattern, just going after anyone alone after sunset. Thank you, and stay safe." When the broadcast ended, the whole room was dead silent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN: Ok, so…. I hope I got everything, and leave a review! *tired* Man! I must love you guys…


	3. Zippen around and dead bodies

OK, all you readers, I was asked 2 things in my reviews, 1: If I would make the chapters longer, well I made sure this chapter was long ( in my standards) for you people! :) 2: I was asked for more romance, well that one was a little harder, I DO want romance in this fic but then, either I make Abby, 12 instead of 13, and make Astro 10 ( I originally had him like 9 or 8ish). Or I bump the whole fic, so it's along the lines of the movie (I had this one baced off the 2003 TV series). I'm probably going to go with the first idea, but I wanted your guy's opinion, before I go changing the story around. Oh and this chapter is why I changed the rating from K to T. well I think I wasted enough space over and out :)

Disclaimer of joy *sarcasm* : I waterrelic do not own Astro Boy, I only own this Idea and Abby. If I DID I wouldn't be on here would I?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

21 year old missionary Jane Clarkson walked home after a long day of work. The sun had already set as she hurried along the empty lamp lit street. The only sound she heard was the slapping of her own feet on the pavement. She tightened her coat around herself to keep out the cool mid- October air. "I have to get myself one of those zip cars." She muttered to herself. Jane looked up to see a misshapen shadow up ahead. "Who's there?" she asked. She heard strange chocked growl come from the thing. She felt chills run up her spine. "Hello?" she called, her voice an octave higher than usual. Jane felt her heart speed up in fear. As she got closer she recognized the shadow as her boyfriends. "Mathew? God, you nearly have me a heart attack!" she scolded. " You know that wasn't funny, I swear you have the worst…." Her voice trailed off. His back was turned from her when she heard that noise again. Coming from him. "Mathew?" Fear shooting through her veins paralyzing her so that she stood rooted to the spot. He turned around, and she gasped. His eyes were a glassy white except the small pupils which just stared blankly out. Like children drawing eyes, circles with dots just floating in the middle. The skin was dry and cracked around the mouth like the desert floor. Water poured from his mouth creating a puddle around him. His teeth and tongh were caked in a tar like substance. She screamed and ran for her life. She heard heavy footsteps easily catching up to her. She looked over her shoulder to see Mathew running after her and nearly on top of her. Another scream raked her throat. Jane put on an extra burst of speed and could now see her apartment door. She ran to it putting the key into the lock, opening the door before quickly shutting it behind her. Jane quickly locked it and backed away. She heard banging on the other side of the door and a ferial growl slowly getting louder. Jane whimpered in fear, and then it stopped. All together, the growling and banging just stopped. For some reason Jane found this even more unnerving. An eerie silence seemed to have come over her whole apartment. Jane's heart was pounding in her ears when she heard it. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Jane screamed in terror, before realizing it was just her video phone. She walked over and put it on speaker. It was a recording. Her little sister came on screen, but whatever she had started to say was drowned out by that same strange chocked growling noise coming… from… right… behind her. Jane whirled around to see Mathew, and screamed. As the video recording ended so did Jane's life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abby's P.O.V

After hours of being poked and prodded, all I wanted to do was get out. See ANYTHING other than the white wash walls of the M.O.S, or the thousands of blinking lights of the testing room, where I had just spent an unseen amount of hours in. I walked around until I came to a room marked as 'lounge'. 'Sounds perfect' I thought. I walked into a well furnished room with a plasma screen TV. I dragged myself over to the large soft looking couch and flopped down. 'Two seconds of rest, that's all I want!' I thought. 1… 2…. "Aaaaaaabbyyyy!" I heard someone yell. 'OK, not literally!' I complained as Astro came running into the room. "There you are! Doctor O'shay wants us to check out the latest crime scean together!" he said. I sighed and got off the couch, looks like I won't be getting any sleep for a while.

( One zip car ride later)

Astro and I got out seeing tons of police cars swarmed around an apartment building. As we walked inside I got many strange stares like they were all thinking 'Why is that girl here?' until they saw Astro, and then looked away. On the floor was a woman around early 20s. "Jane Clarkson, neighbors found her this morn' looks to be another drowning." Said a police officer walking up to me. Astro had wandered off somewhere I don't know. I nodded at him, ducking under the yellow caution tape and walked closer. "Hey, you're not supposed to there, only the forensic anthropologist can get that close!" called the cop. "you're looking' at her!" I called back. OK so that was a lie, but I had watched my fair share of 'Bones'. "And a forensic anthropologist works with bones not corpses smart one!" I yelled over my shoulder. I crouched down next to the body. A little bit of water trickling out of her mouth. I took the vile I had grabbed before coming over here and held it up to her mouth to catch the water. Once the vile was fully stashed it back inside my coat and stood up again. I looked back down at the body; most people would be grossed out at it but, biology and squished all the squeamishness out of me. Looking at her face I felt a pang of soreness for her. Her lips were pulled slightly back as if she had died screaming. Her eyes wide and glassy. I bent back down again and closed her eyes and mouth. Nodding, feeling like I had done my good deed for the day I ducked back under the caution tape and want off to find Astro.

( One zip car ride back to the ministry)

Astro and I were standing around Doctor O'shay's office as we explained everything we had found out. "Also I got this from the victim's mouth." I said, pulling out the vile. "I thought it might come in handy." I handed the vile to Doctor O'shay. "Thank you, this should come in useful." He said. Before I left I paused at the door. "Oh, Doctor O'shay? I was wondering… could I go visit a friend? She doesn't live far from here." I asked. " Well we aren't holding you prisoner Abby, of course you can." Doctor O'shay said cheerily. I nodded and walked out the door.

( One bus ride down town later)

I walked up the front steps of my friend Amber's house, not bothering to knock I walked right in. "It's me!" I called. I heard a rumbling of footsteps and turned around to see Amber tackle me in a hug. "AAAHHHHHH! YOU HAVEN'T VISITED IN FOREVER!" she screamed. "Yah well, if you get off I tell you why!" I said. And so I did. I told Amber everything, from meeting Astro, to examining the body. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, it sounds like you've been having a tough week! But shouldn't you be getting back the ministry?" she asked. I looked outside to see that darkness had already fallen. "Oh no, they're probably worried!" I said. After a hurried good bye to Amber. I ran to catch the last bus of the day. I ran onto the bus finding a seat and fell asleep. "Hey little lady? This is the last stop." I jolted awake to see I had missed my stop. "Sorry, sorry!" I said as I got off the bus. Looking around I recognized the street, I was only a few blocks away from the ministry. I quickly started down one of the streets when I heard something strange. Like a growl, the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up as I got the feeling I was being watched. Suddenly I heard running footsteps behind me, and I ran felling as if I was being chanced. I saw an opening to an ally and I took it, only to a dead end. I ran to the end of the ally and whirled around to see something, of someone at the other end. I screamed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hehehehehe, I'm evil!


	4. weird water thingies

Hello! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I really have no excuse. :( My writing hasn't been the best in past chapters so I guess that's why this chapter took so long to up date. OK, so Astro is now 10 and Abby is now12. Also, Tenma is not the villain in this fic. He was mentioned once in the first chapter, but that's it. Well, Over and Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Astro boy characters, nor Advil

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astro's P.O.V

Bored. Abby was still out visiting a friend, and Zoron- for once- wasn't bothering me but someone else in the M.O.S. I sighed and flopped down onto the large leather couch in the lounge that Abby had found earlier today. I sighed again, bringing my count on sighs up to 16,259,384 today. And still counting.

"Doctor O'shay? Abby should be home by now? It's getting pretty late, and with all those deaths…" I trailed off not knowing how I should finish the sentence. My ears trained for any noise that would alert me to where Abby is. I looked past the large window towards the darkening sky. Doctor O'shay cleared his throat to bet my attention before he said.

"Astro, I understand your concern for Abby's safety, but I'm sure-" He was cut off by a scream.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Doctor O'shay looked confused; it must have been to quiet but my super sensitive hearing picked it up.

"Someone's in trouble! Let's Rocket!" I said as I blasted through the window. (AN: Hehe, I've been waiting to add that! You notice in the 2003 series that's like his catchphrase whenever he goes off to save someone =3) 'Abby…' my thoughts said. But I couldn't jump to conclusions. I followed the scream to a dark ally. There were three- things surrounding a girl. I zoomed in my focus and…"ABBY" I screamed. I went into a steep dive….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abby's P.O.V

I screamed. But, the- thing, at the other end of the ally didn't charge. It had an almost calculating look in its face. Water poured from its mouth in an endless stream. Forming a puddle around itself. Its white eyes were blank and had a vague look about them, as is he couldn't see. But his small pupils were trained right on me…..or behind me. I whirled around and saw two more. 'Crapes, now I'm surrounded.' I thought.

"ABBY" I looked up to see Astro zooming towards me in a steep dive.

"Astro!" I exclaimed. I shot my hand up into the air, as he swooped down and plucked me out of there. Just as those thing were about to reach my. He was about to fly back to the ministry when I thought of something.

"No, wait Astro! I just thought of something." I said breathlessly. Astro looked down at me as if I had just grown a second head right in front of him.

"Oh? What's your idea?" He didn't sound as if he was going to like but was still asking just to be courteous.

"It's hard to explain." I said, I didn't really have an idea, more of a vague thought of an idea. Half spur of the moment, but I was willing to take it. I looked down to see we were hovering at least six feet above a roof that was next to the ally. 'I could make it.' I thought before letting go of Astro's hand. Before I hit the ground I curled myself into a tuck and roll so I wouldn't damage myself.

"Abby!" Astro called from above. I looked up at his face to see it torn between shock, and looking like he was going to yell at me. Which made for a funny site. Holding back my laughter I motioned for him to follow me. He dropped down landing on the concrete roof next to me. Smiling at him I crawled over to where the ally and those things were last seen. Looking over the edge of the roof I spied those three things that had cornered me. 'OK,' I thought to myself, I really need to stop calling them 'those things' I'll call them…'

"Abby? What exactly are we doing?" Astro asked interrupting my train of thought. Looking over at him I said

"Well, we need to know more about them don't we? And by the time you had gotten me back to the ministry, they might have been gone." I explained. Nodding to show that he understood we peeked over the side of the building to see that all three were looking up at us. Suddenly, one of them shot a jet of water out if its outstretched arm. WOOSH! Astro and I dodged out of the way just in time.

"Come on. We need to get back to the ministry. I highly doubt this will be the last time we see- what ever those things are." Astro said. Nodding I jumped back into his arms and we flew off leaving those thing behind us.

Once we got back to the ministry, we met a very upset Doctor O'shay.

"What's wrong?" Astro asked.

"I've just gotten back the test results from the water you took from that lady's mouth. Abby, Astro the sample was compared to regular tap water and some bottled water. The tap water and the sample water match." Astro and I gasped.

"So…" Doctor O'shay said trailing off.

"Any one of the people in the entire city could be infected already." Astro said finishing off Doctor O'shay's sentence for him.

"That's why, tomorrow morning I'm sending you and Abby to the water tower, we NEED to date that infection!" He said. Nodding Astro and I went to our separate sleeping quarters but not before Astro caught me in the hallway outside Doctor O'shay's office. Turning to me he said

"You know, you really scared me tonight." Looking at him I gave him a reassuring smile and said

"Yeah, it's been one real hectic day for us all hasn't it?" and on spur of the moment, I leaned down and gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Night Astro." I said, not turning around so he could see my burning face. But, just before I turned the corner to head down another dark hallway I looked back to see him still standing there. Cheeks flushed, and a hand pressed against the cheek where I had kissed him. Smiling to myself I continued on my way down the hallway wondering what tomorrow would bring for us.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

++Somewhere down town++

Yuko tiredly stumbled into her flat. 'Ugh, I've got such a killer headache.' She thought. Stumbling over to the cabinet she grabbed a bottle of Advil and popped tow into her mouth. Walking over to the sink she leaned over and turned it on tacking a long drink from the sink before slinking off to bed…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OK, I hoped you enjoyed it. I REALLY like reviews. Did you know that? Really, Really REALLY!


	5. Daddy?

Heyy everyone! I know it's been forever since I last updated, but right before Christmas my computer's motherboard died! Taking all my lovely chapters with it! And I had to wait forever to get my new one! :( But, now I'm back and ready to continue with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby's POV

I groaned rolling onto my belly and gazed out at my tank room. The white coats currently had a bunch of wires and cords attached to me as I relaxed in my little tank. They wanted to see what affects my body took on when I was under water, or something along that line... I really didn't pay attention. At first I had been fine with it; they set up all their mumbo jumbo then left me alone which I was fine with. But now, the cords they had wrapped around my body, and the wires they had suctioned cupped to my temple were starting to make me feel like crap. And the strange foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach didn't help either. I rested my head between my arms and closed my eyes, I don't remember drifting off but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by a very scared looking Zoron.

"Zoron, what's wrong?" I questioned. Something was off, VERY off- but what? She shook her head before saying

"Yuko- it got to her too! We... we don't know- it sat inside her… Abby, Doctor O'shay needs you upstairs NOW!"

"Well, then help me get out of all this!" I said.

!#$%^ 15 minutes ago !#$%^

Zoron's POV

I skipped down the large hallway to Doctor O'shay's office. He had said that there might be some new developments towards a cure. Opening the door marked 'Doctor O'shay' I stepped in finding Yuko and Astro already there.

"Hi Doctor O'shay!" I chirped. Nodding he beckoned me over.

"Ahh Zoron, come over here for a moment. As I was just telling Astro and Yuko here, that in the water sample that Abby took, it looks to seem that there's some kind of virus that creates water. Like something you would use in Mars to make sure that there is always water. Though, how it got down here is still a mystery. Originally, this virus wouldn't have caused any trouble, but it seems to have mutated, or mixed with something that has made it turned into what it is."

"Doctor O'shay, shouldn't Abby be here to hear this?" Astro asked. I smirked and said

"Of course you would want your girlfriend to be here wouldn't you? After that kiss she gave you last night." I giggled as I watched Astro turn beet red and stutter out.

"H- How do you know that?" he demanded. Smiling I twirled around saying

"You seem to have forgotten that I'M all knowing!" I laughed. Muttering under his breath about something Astro proceeded to ignore me. Suddenly we we're called back out of our bickering by Yuko suddenly collapsing on the floor.

"Yuko?" Doctor O'shay exclaimed. Yuko's body started to shudder and convulse on the spot a strange sort of chocked gagging sound coming from her.

"Doctor O'shay, stay back!" Astro said putting himself in front of us. I stood frozen to the spot, unsure what to do.

"Yuko?" Astro asked tentatively. Her body shuddered once more before going still.

"Yuko?" Astro asked, slightly louder than before. Slowly, Yuko began to lift herself. Suddenly her head snapped up looking in our direction. I gasped her pupils were dilated and the skin around her mouth was dry and cracked. A slow trickle of water flowing out of her mouth creating a puddle around her.

"Zoron, go get Abby." If the situation was lighter, I would have probably made a crack at Abby being Astro's girlfriend. But now was not the time. Quickly as I could I ran through the door way and down the hall off towards Abby's room.

Abby's POV ^&*()) (*&^

Zoron and I ran down the long hallways, Zoron filling me in, in more detail on what was going on. Bursting into Doctor O'shay's office finding Astro in front of Doctor O'shay with Yuko still on the floor. Slowly I left Zoron behind at the door making my way over to Astro and Yuko. Placing my hand on Astro's upper arm silently telling him that I've got this. He looked about to protest but I silenced him with a look and he backed down.

"Yuko, look at me." I said adopting the voice I used when helping out at children daycares.

"What is my name?" I asked, keeping my voice soft and even but still commanding. She just smiled, showing me her blackened teeth water leaking out.

"Abby, don't touch the water, it makes you like her!" Doctor O'shay said.

"You should let Astro do this." He said. I felt Astro walk up to me and crouch down beside me. Feel his hand touch mu upper arm lightly, as I had done to him moments ago.

"I've got it under control." I said, to no one in particular never breaking eye contact with Yuko.

"What are you?" I asked. Not Yuko, but the thing controlling her. In a harsh raspy voice she replied,

"Aqua vitae" Latin? What did that mean? Well, water in Spanish was aqua, water… water… water organism? Water... life? Water life? Geez I need to brush up on my Latin...

"Quis es?" Who are you? I watched are there was a glimmer of recognition in flat dull gray eyes.

"Intelligent puellulam." Smart girl, she said.

"Quid vis nobiscum Quid agis?" What do you want with us? What are you doing? I asked.

"Facti sumus a Marte Doctor quondam homine, iussit nos alit off hominibus! You're omnia plena aquae ... Saliva, utitur!" We were brought from Mars by a kind Doctor man, he told us to feeds off the humans! You're all so full of water... it makes us drool! She said, my mind began to whirl in circles.

"Tenma?" I asked, but she kept talking.

"Quaerere tantum similes ... quis nostrum Doctorem." You look so much like him... our doctor man. She said. Me? Why would I look like a- suddenly I was engulfed by a memory…

-FLASHBACK-

I sat looking at mommy and daddy as they fought.

"How could you?" mommy screamed at daddy.

"You used your own daughter in an experiment!" she shirked.

"You just aren't looking at it in the right point of view Rose! Think about it! If everything goes according to plan, our daughter will be the leader of a revolution of the next step towards our higher living!" daddy shouted back. Daddy had taken me to the lab again today, it was my 6th birthday and I wanted to go swimming, but daddy had said this would be better. But I only ended up getting poked a lot by a bunch of people in white coats. When mommy found out, she got really mad, yelling and screaming at daddy and throwing things around our living room.

"No! She is your daughter! NOT an experiment John!" daddy ruffled his untidy blond hair. People often said we looked much alike. But does that mean I looked like a man? Daddy was a doctor, and helped people get better; I liked it when people said 'Your Doctor Tyler's daughter aren't you? He's a good Doctor.' It always made me smile. I looked on from the top of the staircase as mommy and daddy fought. Getting louder and louder every minute.

-FLASHBACK END-

I felt myself go numb. I knew who she was talking about; though I hadn't seen the man in years I could clearly picture his face, untidy blond hair open face and happy gray eyes with flecks of amber in them. My face...

"Dad?" I said.

!#$%^&*()_)*(*(&^^%$#$!#%$^*(*(

And that's where I'm gunna end it for this chapter. Sorry again for the long wait! Also, I've been thinking about getting a beta, but I don't know much how to get one, or anything really, so my beta would have to be very tolerant of me and also very patient with me... so PM me or leave a review if you would like to be my beta k?


	6. AU!  CH1 REDONE

_**Hey! Yeah, I know it's been – like- 2 whole years since I touched this story and I was reading over all the comments I had gotten and am still getting, and it made me feel bad. This was most popular story! But I read over the chapters, and… they weren't very good. Lots of spelling errors etc. etc. so I'm going to completely revamp this story, though this probably won't be until summer or when I get out of school and will have more time. But in the meantime, I've written this teaser of what the first chapter rough might look like. I'm not saying this will be the first chapter, I'm just saying- yeah… I don't know… you understand right?**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh. My God! _Seriously_! Homework and school _will_ kill someone one of these days!" Amber said as she and Abby walked home from school, dragging her messenger bag along the ground.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have so much homework tonight if you had kept up with your previous assignments! I mean _20_ missing assignments? How does someone get_ 20?_" Abby reprimanded.

"_You're a_ missing assignment!" Amber grumbled glancing at her slim blonde friend.

Abby had pin straight platinum blonde hair with matching pale flawless skin and pale greyish gold eyes. People often regarded as harsh, probably because her eyes were always ringed with black eyeliner and eye shadow, her lips glossed with dark red lip gloss. Her wardrobe didn't help either, knee high combat boots, their school uniform skirt barley long enough to pass dress code, the designated button up white shirt they had to wear was always rumpled and un-tucked, and the school tie hung loose around her slim neck. People even rumored that she was actually a _vampire_, and that once- she had once _single handedly_ beaten up an entire group of thugs! Of course, Amber knew that none of these rumors were true. Amber and Abby had known each other for as far back as either of them could remember- which was pretty far.

When the two stood next to each other, Abby and Amber were as different as night and day. Amber had shoulder length curly golden hair, bright baby blue eyes, and perfect sun kissed caramel skin. Her uniform was always ironed and there was never a stand out of place. She always wore a white flowery headband- given to her by Abby, though no one in school knew that- and little to no make-up, maybe a little dash of peach lip gloss- but that would be it. Amber always had a group of boys clambering for her approval. She and Abby were head and shoulders- the most popular girls in school, even if they looked polar opposite. Abby: regal ice queen. Amber: Queen Bee. But, that's enough description for now… time to get back to Abby and Amber.

"Your place or mine?" Amber asked

"Dude." Abby said

"Dude?"

"Dude!"

"Dude…?"

"Du- Gaahhhh!" Abby said face- palming herself

"Du- ga?" Abby asked jokingly

"Girl, don't make me slap you!" at this point, both blondes were passing the 'M.O.S' building and simultaneously they stopped- if only for a brief moment- to stare at the imposing building amid all the hustle and bustle of every day city life. Because that place was another thing to two girls had in common. The Ministry of Science. And the time they had spent their as children… as experiments…


End file.
